Bounced Around
by Stroots
Summary: Hidan is now a senior in highschool. His social worker, Konan, and her husband, Pein, have taken him in along with their...interesting family. KakuHida This is your warning if you don't like yaoi, so no complaining please. Thank you!
1. Meet the Boys

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Wish I did, but don't.

Warnings: Hidan's beautiful mouth for now. Yaoi to come :D

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever…Please don't kill me for the horribleness. Let me know if you see problems PLEASE tell me. I'll be happy if you do! :D So, enjoy the first chapter!

A/N 2: 'Bwahahaha!' –this indicates thoughts

"Lalalalala," –this indicates speech

* * *

HIDAN**

'Well, fuck this,' Hidan thought with a sour tone. This moment in time saw him sitting in a car with his social worker. They were on their way to some rinky-dink town in Alabama. 'What a fucking joy to see a bunch of right-wing, hicks EVERYWHERE!'

Hidan is a foster child, currently on his way to a new foster home. His last "parents" didn't like his attitude.

Hidan chuckled in the backseat, remembering his last words to the Johansons. He told them to "fuck themselves on a pike and let Jashin deal with the rest."

His social worker looked at him through the mirror, "You okay back there? Whatcha laughin' at?"

Hidan chuckled again and turned to look at the blue-haired woman, "I was just thinking about the last think I told my last "parents." It made me smile…The looks on their faces, that is."

"So it's safe to say you left your mark in their minds?"

"Just a bit," Hidan said with a smirk. He then shifted to lay across the backseat, "I'm going to sleep for a bit. Can you wake me up when we get to where ever?"

"Sure, it'll be a few hours though," the woman said, turning her attention back to the road, "You sure you don't want me to wake you up sooner to experience the wonders of Blueridge Hills, Alabama?" Upon getting no response, Konan looked in the mirror again to find the young zealot fast asleep.

"BREAK CHECK!"

THUD.

"OW, FUCK! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Hidan yelled, getting out of the car.

"Waking you up. We're here," Konan said while popping the trunk to get Hidan's things.

"Well you didn't have to give me fucking brain damage. Jashin, that fucking hurt!"

"Watch your mouth," Konan grabbed the younger boy's bag and threw it to him from the trunk.

THUD.

"What the fuck, Konan? You're trying to kill me!" Hidan yelled in a whiny tone while nursing the bump on the back of his head.  
"I said watch your mouth. You're about to meet the boys."

"The...boys?" Hidan asked wide-eyed, "You never said anything about other boys, Konan. YOU KNOW MY ISSUE WITH THAT!" Panic was evident in his voice.

"Well, you'll have to deal with it now, won't you, Hidan?" Konan asked as she walked up the sidewalk to the large red door. As an afterthought, she turned back to look at Hidan. "Just try not to, you know…rape or sacrifice them…You should do fine."

"Grrrrrr." Hidan's left eye started twitching at the retreating blue hair. "I hate you so much."

KAKUZU**

"Why do you and Konan keep bringing boys here? It's not like you gain more room every time you do," Kakuzu drawled as he watched the black car pull up and stop abruptly.

"-The hell was that for?"

"Dammit, Pein," Kakuzu sighed as he stared wide-eyed out of the window, "Why the hell do you always bring home whiny brats?"

"Well, he's been bounced around quite a bit. Before that he even lived on the streets for a while." Pein stated while watching the blue-haired woman toss a suitcase at the young boy's head. He couldn't hear the next words out of his mouth, but he knew they weren't nice.

Kakuzu stood there for a couple more minutes to watch the new boy from the window. He was very interesting looking. Silver hair, slicked straight back, a small, lithe body that was barely covered by his mesh shirt and tight red pants. The boy also had an odd, black beret with an upside-down triangle inside of a circle, stitched in red.

He listened carefully to the next exchange between the woman and young boy.

"-You're about to meet the boys."

Kakuzu watched the other boy's face. It suddenly dropped into a look of horror. His next words were mumbled followed shortly by a very audible, "YOU KNOW MY ISSUE WITH THAT!"

'He has an issue with something? Good. Maybe he'll leave and I can keep my room to myself,' he thought while strutting back into the living room with Pein and the other boys, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"We're in luck," Kakuzu stated sarcastically as he entered the room, "We got ourselves another whiner."  
"OOH! Maybe Tobi will have a new friend!" You guessed it. Tobi bounded in from the kitchen with a plate full of fish sticks.

"Who the hell keeps buying those for him?" yelled Kisame, trying to grab the grinning Tobi.

"Don't worry about it," Itachi came in at this point, pushing gently against Kisame's chest, "It's only Tobi."

"What's wrong Kisame?" Tobi asked innocently, "Tobi thought you liked fish sticks."

HIDAN**

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE BRAT!"

Hidan stepped through the front door to see three boys and a girl holding back some blue-haired kid from a maniacally laughing…kid?...with an odd hoodie that zipped up to hide all but his left eye. The kid was obviously laughing. A fourth boy stood back with his arms crossed over his chest and an unamused look in his eyes. That was the only part he could see though. The rest was covered by a dark grey beanie and a black mask.

"Tobi loves -giggle- getting you riled up -snort- Kisame-kun!"

"TOBI, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"But Tobi's such a good boy!"

Hidan looked over to see Konan sigh and mumble to herself. The only part he caught was a soft "Not again" before he looked at the scene before him. A sharp whistle caused him to jump and return his attention to Konan.

"Boys!" Then like magic, everything froze. Everyone, including Pein, turned to look at the blue-haired woman. The boys quickly released each other and formed a small line with Konan and Hidan in front of them and Pein behind them.

"Now then," Konan stated softly this time, "Boys, this is Hidan," she gestured to the boy, "He's the new addition to our little family."

"Weeee! Tobi has a new friend!"

"Uhhhh..." Hidan looked awkwardly down at the boy clinging to his arm.

"Don't mind him," spoke a boy to the far right. Hidan looked at him curiously. It was the boy with the grey beanie. As he looked more, Hidan could see a thick, black stitch mark across the bottom above the boy's left eye. The mask he wore also came up to hide everything but his two, bright green eyes. The only other thing Hidan could tell about him was he was very tan, from what he could see of his face and arms, and the few strands of hair that hung over his forehead were black as night.

"Yeah, un. He just has a chronic case of idiot, un," Hidan looked over to realize that the one he previously thought was a girl…was actually a boy. 'Holy shit...It's a boy?'

THUMP.

"Konan! I swear to Jashin!" Hidan yelled, "You are seriously trying to kill me! Either that or turn me into a brain dead vegetable!"

"If you would watch your mouth I wouldn't hit you in the head. Or anywhere for that matter," Konan said with her hands on her hips.

Hidan raised his hands in the air and stared at Konan in disbelief for a second. "I didn't even say anything this time!"

"Yeah, you did, un," the blonde boy said softly, his head hanging low and his eyes downcast. He then directed his gaze to Hidan. "And yes, un. I am a boy, un."

"Ohhhhhh. Shi-oot. I'm sorry." Hidan looked at the floor with a tinge of pink across his cheeks.

"Don't worry," the red-head next to the blonde spoke up, "We all thought he was a girl at first, too."

"Danna, un!"

"What?" the red-head shrugged, "We did." The other boys in the room nodded quickly in agreement. The blonde boy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright boys, how 'bout some intros so Hidan doesn't die of embarrassment?" Pein said from the wall he was currently leaning on. Hidan blushed a little more at this suggestion.

"I'm Deidara, un," the blonde smiled and waved. He was a little shorter than Hidan, maybe 5'8" or so, with bright blonde hair half up in a high ponytail and bangs that completely covered the left side of his face. The red bandana helped hold the rest of his hair back as well as flip the bangs over his face. He looked like the artsy-type, what with the bright green shirt with the Rolling Stones' signature tongue and the light wash jeans with paint splatters across them. From his wave, Hidan could also see a red, black, and white cloud on his right palm. Whether it was drawn on or a tattoo, or whether it was on the other hand as well, was a mystery to him.

"Also," Pein interrupted his thoughts, "tell him a little fact about yourself. So he can start to get to know you."

Deidara looked back at Hidan and smiled again, "Well, un. I like art, un…Yeah. Art's a bang, un." He gave a weird little smirk and went to sit on a small, red couch.

The red-head that stood next to him followed after with a small wave of his own, "Sasori. I like wood." He then plopped next to Deidara and placed his right arm over the boy's shoulder.

Hidan looked between the two with interest. 'So, I guess it's safe to say that they're a couple,' Hidan thought with a sigh of relief. "They accept gays apparently. Sweet Jashin, thank you.'

Sasori was about the same height as Deidara, give or take about a half inch. He was wearing some baggy, black pants with chains hanging everywhere and a plain black wife beater. Hidan had seen the pants at Hot Topic. He even had a few pairs of his own. Another thing he noticed was the same red cloud on each finger tip of Sasori's right hand. As Sasori relaxed a little more, Hidan could see that it was the same on the other hand, as well. 'Maybe it's something between the two of them.'

"Yo. The name's Kisame. I'll eat anything but fish." This was the blue-haired kid from earlier.

Tobi then leapt from his place in the small line to the center of the room. "Fish are friends! Not food!" He then giggled and ran to safety behind Pein.

"Tobi, no one likes you and you're adopted!" Kisame shouted at the small, laughing boy.

"Good conclusion, genius," the masked boy stated sarcastically. The entire room burst into laughter.

"Shut up, Stitchy! You know I hate it when he quotes that stupid movie." Kisame moved to the opposite side of the room as Tobi and leaned against the wall there.

"Call me Stitchy again and it won't be the only thing you hate, fish breath."

'Stitchy? I wonder why he called him that...What exactly is he hiding?' Hidan thought while looking at the masked boy again. 'Stitchy' noticed and stared back, causing Hidan to blush again and look at the floor. No one else seemed to notice.

When Hidan looked back at Kisame he noticed something again. That same cloud. Well, two of them. One on either side of Kisame's neck. The rest of the boy was quite average. He had a clearly toned body. Hidan could tell this even through the black and blue hoodie and baggy jeans. He was also fairly tall. Hidan stood at about 5'11" and Kisame definitely towered over him. 'He's probably like 6'5"' Hidan mused.

Just then a smaller, lithe figure walked over and wrapped himself around Kisame's waist. 'Ok...So maybe I just entered gay world..?'

"My name is Itachi," he said evenly, still wrapped around Kisame. "Hn. I don't really like anything except for this guy." To emphasize his point, he nuzzled closer to the tall boy, if that was even possible.

Itachi had long, black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. A few strands still hung loose and framed his thin face. Also framed by the strands of hair were dark, black eyes, covered by small, black, square-rimmed glasses. Lines under his eyes suggested that he hadn't slept properly in a while. His mood (or lack there of) suggested the same. His slender neck was hidden by a dark blue, probably navy, high-collard shirt. He was also wearing some snug fitting, black slacks. Hidan's gaze must have lingered there a bit too long because when he looked back up, he met a fiery glare from Kisame. He shuddered slightly until the next ball of energy bounded up.

"I'm Tobi! And Tobi likes everything 'cuz Tobi's a good boy!"

Tobi was definitely younger than the other boys. He stood at 5'4". Maybe. The hoodie he was wearing was something else Hidan had seen at Hot Topic. It zipped all the way to the top of the hoodie and turned into a mask with holes to see out of. He owned one of those as well. His, of course, was a Star Wars Storm Trooper, though. Tobi's was black and the 'mask', so to say, was an orange swirl pattern with only the right eye visible.

Suddenly, Tobi sprinted toward the small, red couch Deidara and Sasori were sitting on with cat-like speed.

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi screeched loudly. Upon hearing this, Sasori stood up and quickly intercepted the masked ball of energy with one hand.

"Tobi, if you touch him, I will make you into one of my puppets and force you to perform for the old people." Tobi looked at him with what Hidan could only interpret as horror.

"But...Tobi doesn't like the old people! They're all boring!"

Sasori let the boy go and took his seat again. "Then I suggest you not touch him, Tobi," he said with a short glance back at Tobi.

"Ok, Tobi's a good boy." Tobi then slid down to a sitting position on the floor where he rocked back and forth in the fetal position.

The next boy looked like he would much rather eat Hidan than talk to him. He was the second tallest guy in the room, right behind Kisame, standing at about 6'3" or 6'4". The way he did his make-up (yes. make-up), it looked like half his face and neck was black while the other half looked like a sickly pale, almost white. And he had green hair. 'Who the hell gets green hair?' Hidan asked himself. He hated the color green. As he continued looking over the guy, Hidan couldn't help but notice the way the guy's clothes reflected his head. The long trench coat was white on the left and black on the right. The tall collar that stood up behind his head was green...and spiky. 'He looks like a giant Venus Fly Trap...'

A low, booming voice dragged Hidan from his thoughts, "I am Zetsu. I like plants." The boy's face was completely blank as he said this. 'So maybe that was his intention to look like a big plant...' Hidan thought with a confused look on his face.

Hidan's gaze then shifted to the last boy to introduce himself. He had a bored look in his eyes, but as soon as his gaze locked with Hidan's, there seemed to be a look of interest. Hidan looked back and made it obvious when he looked him over. This boy wasn't much taller than himself from what Hidan could tell. 6'2" at the most. And every inch of that had toned muscle to go with it. He was wearing a black, waffle knit, long-sleeve shirt and some ratty old baggy jeans. The sleeves of the shirt were pulled up just above his wrists to reveal two, thick, dark stripes across each forearm. It looked pretty cool on the boy's tan skin.

Everyone watched the boys stare at each other. A few muffled chuckles could be heard. Finally, Kisame decided to break the silence, "Yo, Stitchy. You gonna introduce yourself or just keep staring at Hidan like he's a piece of meat?"

Hidan watched the boy's eyes change. It wasn't noticeable to anyone else apparently, but Hidan could see it. They squinted a little bit, probably in anger. Without removing his eyes from Hidan's, he flipped Kisame off and responded, "Kisame, if you call me that one more time you're going to have to look like me. And since you apparently don't like that too much, I suggest you not call me that again." He glanced back at Kisame and glared before returning his gaze to Hidan. Hidan looked back curiously for a second. 'Look like him? Is that a bad thing? He looks fine to me…'

"My name is Kakuzu. I guess I like sewing. And if you think you're a smart ass like Fishy over there, then call me Stitchy. You'll learn fairly quickly how I feel about it."

"That's good, Kakuzu. Watch your language," Konan said softly. She put her hand on Hidan's shoulder and pat it softly. "Now, Kakuzu over there is going to be your roommate, Hidan."

Hidan's face fell. He could feel it. "Room...Roommate?" He turned his wide-eyed stare to Konan's face. Then, in a soft tone only the two of them could hear, "Konan, are you crazy? I think he might end up killing me! And you know my fucking issue!"

Konan took her hand and put it to the back of his head with enough force to jostle it for a minute. "I said watch your language, Hidan. It's only going to get worse each time. And you can deal with your issue. All the others have."

Hidan looked back at the others and quickly glared back at Konan. "That's not the only issue I'm worried about, Konan. And Kakuzu looks like he would rather beat me into a wall."

Konan pulled him sharply into the kitchen. "Hidan. You cannot do any rituals in this house. You must be out of your mind to even think of it!"

"YOU must be out of YOUR mind if you think I'm going to go without my rituals to Jashin-sama!"

"Hidan. We'll talk about this later. Until then: No. Rituals."

Hidan huffed and stomped back into the living room with the others. They all looked at him curiously. He just walked past them and out the front door.

'If that bitch thinks I'm going to do without sacrificing to Jashin, she needs to get her head straight.' Hidan roughly yanked his mesh shirt off and threw it to the ground, pulling out the knife he had stashed in his pocket. As soon as he got about 300 or 400 feet from the house he pulled the blade swiftly across his chest and sighed. He always liked the feeling of the first cut he made. He then took the knife and slashed it through both hands and dropped the knife next to his foot. "Jashin-sama, I make this sacrifice in your name." Hidan fell to his knees and made the symbol of his religion in his own blood: a perfect circle around his body and an upside down triangle inscribed in the circle. This is where his bloody ritual would begin. Unfortunately for Hidan, it would not end quite like he expected.

"What the fuck?" Hidan turned sharply with fresh blood running down his chest and stomach to see the last person he would expect. Kakuzu.


	2. Meet the New Kid

Warnings: Same as before. still bloody and Hidan still has a beautiful mouth :D  
Disclaimers: I still don't own. just the plot. and the fish sticks...mmmmm fish sticks...  
A/N: this is the second chapter.

"Bah humbug."- still talking  
'mer mer mer mer' -still thinking

Enjoy Chapter 2! :D

KAKUZU**

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE BRAT!"

Kakuzu sighed. Again. This had just happened Friday. "Pein, when the hell are you going to learn not to buy that kid fish sticks anymore?" Pein just stood there and watched the scene play out with the same bored expression as Kakuzu.

Kisame was trying to grab Tobi, who was on the ground two feet from Kakuzu, laughing his ass off. Itachi was pushing against Kisame's chest, trying to calm him down, no doubt. Deidara and Sasori each had an arm and were pulling it backwards while Zetsu was pulling around his waist. Why they thought they needed that much force was unclear to Kakuzu. Everybody knew he wouldn't do anything once he got a hold of the little shit.

A whistle called everyone's attention to the front door. There stood Konan and the small, silver-headed boy. Kakuzu looked him up and down. Now that he was closer, Kakuzu could barely make something on the kid's chest out. It was difficult through the mesh shirt, but he could still see it. The same symbol that was on his hat. 'Interesting.'

"Now then, boys, this is Hidan," Konan paused slightly to gesture at the boy. "He's the new addition to our little family."

Kakuzu laughed to himself about that comment. He didn't know of any other family that had as much fucking going on between 'brothers'. And believe him, there was a lot of fucking going on in this 'family'.

He looked quickly between Kisame and Itachi, and then between Deidara and Sasori. They were like bunnies. Big, horny bunnies that fucked all the time. Well, minus the millions of babies running around. Kakuzu was blessed with the room in the middle of all the other rooms. It. Sucked. He could hear everything from his room. Every sigh, every pant, every breathy moan. It was sheer torture.

Kakuzu tuned back in to everything in time to see Tobi hanging on to Hidan's arm and Hidan looking down like a flying leech just attacked him. Kakuzu looked again to Hidan's chest. The way the light was on him, Kakuzu could definitely tell that the symbol was there. And it looked like a scar, too. 'Maybe it's like a family crest or something…'

"Don't mind him," Kakuzu stated coolly. Hidan looked up at him and Kakuzu could tell he was intrigued. That didn't bother Kakuzu one bit, seeing as he, himself, was quite interested in the new kid as well. Deidara broke in right after Kakuzu spoke and tried to make a joke of it.

"Yeah, un. He just has a chronic case of idiot, un." Kakuzu saw something change in Hidan's face when he turned to look at Deidara. He looked completely shocked. The reason behind the shock was cleared up after a second.

"Holy shit…it's a boy?" Everyone in the room (except for Deidara of course) had to stifle their laughter at the outburst. They had all thought the exact same thing when they met Deidara. No one had ever said it out loud, though. Konan's hand shot up seconds later to slap the back of Hidan's head. He apparently didn't know he had said anything if the look of complete awe at Konan's actions was anything to go by. "Konan! I swear to Jashin! You are seriously trying to kill me! Either that or turn me into a brain dead vegetable!"

'Jashin? Who the hell is Jashin?' Kakuzu thought curiously. Deidara spoke up next and sounded completely destroyed that someone confused his gender. 'Does he really not know how confusing he looks?'

"Yeah, you did, un. And yes, un. I am a boy, un" Kakuzu mentally twitched each time he said 'un.' He absolutely hated it. This was why Kakuzu refused to talk to the blonde boy for more than five minutes at a time. It would drive him crazy if he talked to him any longer.

Hidan's face visibly turned about three shades of red and Kakuzu couldn't help but smile at that. He looked so innocent as he looked at the ground. But Kakuzu knew better than that. No one is as innocent as that when they dress as risqué as Hidan. No one.

Kakuzu again looked at Hidan's face. It was so thin and pale and…feminine. His jaw came down into an elegant curve that was almost a point and followed back to his slender neck. His nose was small and slightly pointed. His eyes…Kakuzu looked in awe at the boy's eyes. They were a bright violet. He had never in his life seen eyes like that. They were amazing, and Kakuzu couldn't take his eyes off them. Which was a big mistake. Some point in time while Kakuzu was analyzing, someone had suggested they introduce themselves. It was Kisame's turn judging by Tobi running to the center of the room shouting 'Fish are friends. Not food.' He could quote that movie a hundred times everyday and he wouldn't get tired of it.

Unfortunately for Tobi, Kisame could and did get tired of it. Hence his well thought out response. "Tobi, no one likes you and you're adopted!" Kakuzu shook his head. This was a new level of stupid for Fishy.

"Good conclusion, genius." The statement oozed with sarcasm as he spoke it. Kisame didn't find it as funny as the rest of the room seeing as he was the only one not laughing.

"Shut up, Stitchy! You know I hate it when he quotes that stupid movie." Kakuzu twitched slightly at the nickname. He hated it. Kisame knew it, too. He always called him that to piss him off. Kakuzu had had about enough of it.

"Call me Stitchy again and it won't be the only thing you hate, fish breath." Kakuzu glared Kisame down. It wasn't the greatest comeback in the world, but his glare was enough to cause the other boy to back down. No one wanted to seriously piss Kakuzu off. That was just asking for a visit to Blueridge Hills General.

After this outburst Kakuzu went back to watching Hidan as the others, or other in this case, introduced himself, which didn't give him as much time as he would like to watch. There was an interesting air about Hidan. 'He is probably never this calm and polite,' Kakuzu mused. It was his turn to introduce himself. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. He just couldn't pull himself to care. And then his gaze locked with Hidan's once more.

Hidan looked back as well, Kakuzu noted. After a minute, his eyes travelled elsewhere. Down Kakuzu's body, over his face, across his mask and beanie, pretty much everywhere. Hidan made sure he noticed, too. Every few seconds he would return his gaze to Kakuzu's eyes, like he was telling him to follow his gaze somewhere. It reminded Kakuzu of Lassie in a weird way. How she would look at someone and back to wherever something was wrong. So he did. Kakuzu followed Hidan's stare across his body. Someone had to ruin that moment, though. Someone with an extreme dislike of seafood, and an extreme tendency to piss Kakuzu off.

"Yo, Stitchy. You gonna introduce yourself or just keep staring at Hidan like he's a piece of meat?" Kisame smirked and Kakuzu could feel it, even though he was still looking at Hidan. So Kakuzu retaliated like always. He showed him his happy finger.

"Kisame, if you call me that one more time, you're going to have to look like me. And since you apparently don't like that too much, I suggest you not call me that again." Kakuzu turned to look at the blue-headed teen. His threats always sounded monotonous, but everyone knew he would hold up his end. He then turned back to Hidan to catch his marvelous, violet eyes again. Kakuzu frowned slightly. He could tell that Hidan was thinking about the last threat. 'He's probably thinking about what I really look like…my ugly body. These gross…things' Kakuzu thought sadly. He pronounced the word 'things' like it was dripping with poison or something.

"My name is Kakuzu. I guess I like sewing," Kakuzu looked deeper and hardened his tone to finish is introduction and convey the point he was trying to make, "And if you think you're a smart ass like Fishy over there, then call me Stitchy. You'll learn fairly quickly how I feel about it."

Konan broke in before Kakuzu could say anymore. "That's good, Kakuzu. Watch your language." She always hated cursing. Then she reached over and placed her hand on Hidan's back. He seemed to tense a little, but Kakuzu couldn't really tell. "Now, Kakuzu over there is going to be your roommate, Hidan."

His face dropped again. Just like before when he was outside. Kakuzu didn't like that he showed that emotion when she mentioned being his roommate. 'Maybe he doesn't like me…or maybe he's afraid of me. He looks quite fearful right now…'

Hidan turned to Konan and dropped his voice so that only the two of them could hear it. Then he turned around to look at Itachi and Kisame then to Deidara and Sasori, much like Kakuzu had done minutes earlier, and then to him. He looked like a scared animal when he looked at Kakuzu. Then he went back to whispering to Konan. She dragged him into the kitchen and closed the door behind him so the rest of the family in the room could only hear muffled yelling.

"Good job, Kakuzu. He thinks you're going to kill him."

"Fuck you, puppet boy. You don't know that."

"Actually I do, Suzie Homemaker. I heard him whispering to Konan about how he thought you would kill him. Maybe if you take that damn mask off sometime, people wouldn't think that," Sasori said with a dry tone. He didn't really care, but he always liked to get on Kakuzu's nerves, much like Kisame.

Just then, the door to the kitchen flew open and Hidan walked through the living room. He didn't stop there like expected though. He went straight through to the front door and walked right out, slamming the door behind him.

Kakuzu stared at the front door for a minute. 'Was the thought of being my roommate that horrible to him? Did he really think I would kill him?' Someone cleared their throat near him and drew him out of his thoughts.

"So. You gonna go after him? He is your roommate." Everyone nodded in agreement. Kakuzu shot a look at Kisame and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Kakuzu walked out the door and noticed the shirtless figure of Hidan walking to the large field area across from the house. He looked down and saw the shirt of said boy lying on the ground next to Konan's black Lexus. "Why the hell are you going shirtless?" Kakuzu spoke to the open air and followed the boy to the field.

When he saw the boy stop he was close enough to see a glimmer of light reflect off of something Hidan had just dropped. He heard him say something out loud but the wind carried it far from Kakuzu's ears. Then, Hidan dropped to his knees and pressed his palms against the ground, moving them around like he was drawing something in the grass.

As he approached, he saw what reflected the light he saw: a knife. It was freshly coated in blood, too. He came a few steps closer and saw the symbol again, drawn in fresh blood on the grass around Hidan.

"What the fuck?" He didn't mean to say it out loud. He thought he had said it in his head, but it was too late to take it back. Hidan turned sharply and Kakuzu got the shock of his life. Hidan sat there, with a deer in the headlights expression, with a six inch gash across his chest and slash marks across each palm. They both looked at each other, Hidan with fear, and Kakuzu with shock.


	3. Caught RedHanded

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Hidan would not be in a hole and...well...a lot of other stuff that's not there would be there :D  
A/N: I'd like to thank DerangedLychan from DA for the idea of this chapter's title :D it was just corny enough for me to love it! I hope you enjoy this although it is rather short . I'm trying!  
A/N 2:  
"TOBI!" -talking  
'Stroots is shamazing!' -thinking

Hidan stared above him at the wide eyes of Kakuzu. "Shit..." he muttered softly before grabbing the knife and quickly scrambling to stand up. "What are you doing here?" he asked softly, meeting Kakuzu's curious stare with his own frightened one.

"I honestly think you should answer that question," Kakuzu stated just as softly. He shifted his gaze to the boy's chest. There in the middle was that scar he noticed earlier. It was indeed the same thing that was sewn into his beret. It also had three deep gashes going across, with a steady flow of blood trailing a bright red path to his equally as bright pants. 'He has such slim hips...' Kakuzu startled at that thought and pushed it to the side in favor of figuring out what happened. "What the hell are you doing?"

Hidan shivered at the hardness of the masked boy's tone. He liked Kakuzu's voice. "I was just, uh, sitting here." Hidan looked down, finally averting his eyes from Kakuzu's now steady gaze. He knew the other boy wouldn't believe it, you would have to be an idiot if you did, but for some reason, Hidan didn't want this boy to make fun of him.

"You must have mistaken me for Tobi. He's the stupid one in our family," the other boy stated stoically, "You want to tell me what you were really doing?" Although it was a question, Hidan could here the demanding tone in his voice.

Hidan looked up pleadingly to Kakuzu. He really didn't want to say what he was doing. Not that he was ashamed, far from it. He didn't want to be sent away again. He had been moved so many times, he may as well be a sofa.

Kakuzu watched as the bloody boy's eyes seemed to glaze over in thought. He knew that look, though. People often told him he looked like that when he thought about his accident. Hidan was thinking back to something in his past. "Oi, Hidan. Look at me," he said, snapping his fingers near the smaller boy's face.

"Just call me the human sofa," Hidan said softly, looking at a spot just over Kakuzu's shoulder. Kakuzu followed his eyes and noted he was looking at a tree.

"Ok 'Human Sofa,' let's go clean you up before you get an infection," Kakuzu was about to turn when he saw the small boys eyes go wide. He looked again to see what had scared Hidan. Kakuzu immediately stepped in front of Hidan and began to take his shirt off when he saw the rest of the boys walk out of the front door. 'Thank god I decided to double up my shirts today' he thought as he pulled the sleeves down on his long-sleeve shirt. "Hidan, put this on. Now." Kakuzu tossed his discarded shirt at the bleeding boy.

Hidan stared up at Kakuzu with a questioning look. 'Why is he doing this? He just met me not even an hour ago...' As he thought of these things, he slipped the shirt over his head and shoved his arms through the sleeves. "Damn, this thing is fucking huge," he said softly, looking down at the shirt. It looked more like a small dress on him.

"What's up with you, Hidan?"

And here come all the questions...

"Why did you stalk out?"

"What did Konan say to you?"

"Why are you wearing Stitchy's shirt?"

"Why is there blood on you hand, un?"

"DOES HIDAN-KUN NEED A HUG?"

Hidan stood there looking from face to face as they all circled around him. He suddenly felt very...heavy. His legs buckled underneath him and he waited for the ground to meet his body, but it never came. Instead, he felt like he was floating. Darkness washed over him and he welcomed it with open arms.

Kakuzu-*  
The onslaught of questions caught him off guard, but the complete silence behind him worried him more. As he turned, he was just in time to see Hidan's legs buckle under his body. Kakuzu was immediately beside him and holding him up.

"Dammit. Can you all just shut up?" Kakuzu asked as he held Hidan's limp body against him. He looked down at the boy's flushed face, his mouth was slightly parted.

"Dude, what the hell happened? And why is he wearing you shirt?" This was Kisame. The large boy was standing directly in front of Kakuzu now, looked down at Hidan's face with concern. Kakuzu looked around and saw that everyone there had the same confused look. With the exception of Tobi, that is. He was running around trying to get a good look at Hidan.

"Tobi. For the love of everything. Sit. Down." Kakuzu fixed Tobi with a glare that promised immense amounts of pain should he not comply. They hyperactive boy's running around was grating on Kakuzu's last nerve. Luckily, Tobi hid behind Sasori and Deidara when he saw the glare.

Now that he had a little quiet, Kakuzu took this time to look at the lithe boy in his arms. He was very thin and weighed next to nothing. He was sure it wasn't healthy. His skin was a deathly pale. Probably from the blood loss and the fact that he had just fainted. He then looked at the front of his shirt and barely suppressed a groan of annoyance. 'That's going to stain...And I have to get him inside before the others notice. It is quite clear he doesn't want anyone else to know.' The dark spot on his shirt was slowly growing.

"Alright, well, I'm taking him back to my room so he can rest. And yes, Tobi, I DO mind if you come. So don't." The masked boy glanced back to make sure everyone else also got the message. He was going to have a chat with this idiot as soon as he woke up.


	4. First Born

A/N: omg. I love reviews. just saying. and one in particular made me smile :) so thank you xxcrunchyxx and I'm trying to fix the stuff! lol I love you for that review though so this chappy is dedicated to you and your awesomeness! :D and thanks to everyone else who reviewded! I love you all as well! now without further delay...CHAPTER 4! :D

WARNING! hinted rape in this chapter because I'm a bitch! :D and again. Hidan's here so there will always be fun language!

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing but the somewhat plot :D

Disappointments of the First Born

~Hidan's POV~

"Hidan, I'm tired of your rebelliousness."

"But Father, I can't help who I love! No one can!" Hidan yelled, desprately trying to break free.

Hidan's father was a large man. Not in the sense that he was fat, no. Quite the opposite, actually. He stood at 6'5" with hard muscle to go with it. Wide shoulders, toned chest, rock hard abs. Any women's fantasy.

"Stop trying to get away. I will only make this worse," the large man stated coldly. "If you insist upon disgracing me, acting like some whore with that BOY, I will treat you like a whore." He ran his hands over his son's naked form, held firmly in place against the cold brick wall of the basement by his strong hand.

"Father, please," Hidan choked out through muffled sobs. "I won't see him again, won't even think of him! I swear!" Hidan heard a zipper lower and gasped as his father pressed against his back fully, pushing his hard member against Hidan's lower back. "Please don't," he pleaded with a trembling voice. Tears were falling down his chest as a steady stream began above.

~Kakuzu's POV~

Kakuzu placed the wimpering boy down on his own, plain bed since Hidan's was bare. At some point along the walk from the field across from the house to his and Hidan's room, the small silver-headed boy had started shaking and crying in his arms. I was making Kakuzu quite uncomfortable.

"Father...please..."

Kakuzu looked down at the boy, still crying and shaking and now mumbling, on his bed. Hidan had curled into a tight ball on his side and was clutching his knees to his forehead, seamingly trying to disappear all together. Whatever it was he was dreaming about certainly wasn't good. Kakuzu really wanted him to wake up because he was getting very uncomfortable. He felt like a peeping Tom. So, Kakuzu placed his hand on Hidan's shoulder and nudged him gently, trying to rouse him from his nightmare. He immediately had to jump back to the other side of the room, though, as Hidan violently flailed about trying to rid himself of an invisible attacker.

"No! Dad DON'T!"

Then he was sitting up, straight as a pole, against the wall that the bed was pushed up against. His breathing was labored and he was sweating like he had just ran the Iron Man marathon. He looked around the room like a lost kid and seemed to realize he was indeed awake.

"FUCK! I wish I had killed you, you misserable, abusive BASTARD!" Hidan imphasized his first word with a shaky fist to the wall next to his head.

Kakuzu cleared his throat from across the room, causing Hidan to jump about a foot in the air. Then his face changed and it was like a mask of indifference had been put into place.

"Fuck, how long have you been standing there?" he asked while swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Just got here, actually. I was just admiring your decorating skills. Nice hole." Kakuzu's response was filled with an uncaring tone he had mastered long ago. No body needed to know where his interests lay. That was his business and his alone. Hidan didn't need to know that he knew what it was like to have an abusive father.

"Oh. My bad. Must've been thrashing around or something," Hidan said as he glanced down to his feet. It was then that he noticed what he was wearing. "Oi, what the hell is this thing?" Hidan grabbed the hoodie and roughly yanked it off of his body.

Kakuzu snatched it quickly out of the air and folded it before putting laying it over the back of his computer chair. "That, is a hoodie. Usually worn when cold out," Kakuzu then shifted his gaze from the folded hoodie to Hidan's chest. "Or to hide certain things from nosy housemates. And don't you worry about the wall, because you will be paying to fix it."

"Well you didn't have to give me your disgusting fucking-WHAT? There's no fucking way I'm paying for that! It's not even my wall, asshole!" Hidan yelled while jumping off the bed and standing in front of Kakuzu.

"Well, I'm not the one who punched it, am I, ya stupid masochist," Kakuzu retorted sarcastically.

Hidan's hands clenched at his sides and he glared at the taller boy. "That still doesn't change the fact that, IT'S NOT MY WALL!"

This time, Kakuzu grinned sadisticly behind the mask, eventhough the other probably couldn't tell. But like they always say, the smile shows in the eyes, and right now, Kakuzu's eyes were radiating with sadistic joy. "Actually, it is now." He strode over to his old bed and ripped the white sheets off, then tossed them to his new bed and sat down. He enjoyed messing with people.

Hidan stood there with his jaw hanging open, just staring at Kakuzu like he had grown a second head. He then set his jaw, turned around, and proceeded to stomp out of the room and toward the living room.

~Normal POV!~

"KONAN! I DEMAND A ROOM CHANGE!"

Konan sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of her nose like she was trying to rid a strong headache. "I was hoping the yelling I've heard wouldn't lead to this. What do you want now, Hi-" Konan finally opened her eyes and found that she couldn't take them off of Hidan's chest. It was at this moment that her frustration grew to pure anger. "Outside, Hidan. NOW."

Hidan looked about ready to throw something into a bon fire. "Oh HELL no, Konan. Whatever you have to say, you can say it right fucking HERE!"

Konan let his language slip, for now. She had more important issues to address. "I said NO RITUALS, Hidan. And LOOK at you! You're a mess! Who all has seen it? You know when they do, they're just going to freak out. I said you couldn't do that! Why did you go and disobey me?"

"You think they'll freak out? Over my rituals? Konan! Look at your house! You have a boy with a speech impediment that either doesn't know or doesn't care that he looks like a chick, a blue guy, two guys that I still don't know what they look like, and a kid whos life dream is to be rooted to the ground and use photosynthesis as a means to live! The only normal ones I don't even really know, so for all I know they could be serial killers! My rituals to Jashin are NOTHING compared to all that!" Over the course of his rant, Hidan had gotten progressively louder until he was nearly shouting, which had drawn the attentions of a certain read-headed puppeteer.

"Actually, Hidan," Sasori started in a calm voice, "Deidara knows he looks like a girl. He just likes long hair enough that he doesn't care what others think. Kisame has a rare skin disease. Tobi just wants to be different. He's the youngest of us by a couple of years and is still trying to figure out who he really is. Kakuzu's reasons are his own to disclose. Zetsu only wishes to study plants, not become one. As for Itachi and I. We aren't serial killers. We are just very subdued people. Just don't get in our way." Sasori moved his gaze from Hidan to look at Konan. "Let him do his rituals, Konan. He has a point. None of us really has a reason to freak out, he should fit right in." With that, Sasori turned without another word and walked into the kitchen.

Hidan stared after him for a moment before turning to look at Konan with defiance. He was going to do what he wanted, regardless of what she said. Konan sighed. She wasn't going to win this one. She always brought home the difficult ones. ALWAYS. "Fine, Hidan. But if I see one drop of blood in this house, just one, I'll kick your butt to Mars and back. Now, what was it about a room change?"

Hidan stood there for a second, trying to remember what she was talking about. "Oh, that. Nevermind. I'll just put a poster up or something. That room is too bland anyways." As he was talking, Hidan walked over and picked up his suitcase before heading back to his room.

Hidan slammed into the room and found Kakuzu in almost exactly the same position that he left him in. "Alright, listen here, fuckface. I'm not fixing the damn wall, so you can get over that right now. I'm just going to put a poster over it. And that's another thing. I'm going to decorate my side so if you have a problem, that's just too bad. You can suck my dick if you have a problem. Speaking of," Hidan dropped the suitcase and flopped onto his bare mattress, "Why do you wear that fucking mask? Are you ugly or something? I bet you are. Either that or you're just an attention whore. Are you an attention whore? Do you get off on people talking about you? And speaking of getting off, are you gay? I bet you are. Do you like sucking dick?"

Kakuzu stared at him before calmly getting up and walking out of the room.

"Konan, get him out of my room."

"Jesus. What now?" Konan asked as she fell heavily on the couch.

"I cannot deal with THAT all the time, Konan. He won't shut up. Imagine a parrot that has been taught to come up with his own questions and phrases and basically how to say anything it wants." Kakuzu had always liked silence. He always enjoyed those times where he could reflect back on the day or the week or something signigicant that had happend. This was the reason he had a room to himself. He didn't really like human contact. Now that this idiot was here, he wouldn't be able to do that.

Konan rubbed her temples, obviously still trying to alleviate her growing headache. "You know we don't have enough rooms, Kakuzu. You will have to deal with it or move out here to the couch. Or invest in some good headphones. They'll probably help a lot with this one." She stood and left without another word. In the back of the house, Kakuzu heard a door open and close shortly after.

"Wonderful..."

YAY! I hope you enjoyed it! My favorite part to write was Hidan's rant to Konan! XD and when you read Hidan's questions to Kakuzu, imagine them coming like rapid fire. No time in between for Kakuzu to really answer them. Poor Kakuzu right? I feel kinda back actually...but he gets hot man secks from Hidan later so it doesn't really matter now! I'm soooooo sorry it took so long to update! My laptop had to go back to the Toshiba place because my speakers started going "!" yah. It was pretty bad. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NOW THOUGH :D


End file.
